The present invention relates to a process for applying a belt structure to the carcass of a radial tire under construction, as well as to the tire obtained by that process. This tire is of the type comprising: a substantially toroidal carcass, a belt applied to the radial outer circumferential surface of the carcass; two sidewalls made of elastomeric material applied to the respective axial opposite sides of the carcass; and a tread band applied to the radial outer circumferential surface of the carcass over the belt and joining the radial outer edges of the sidewalls.
In greater detail, the concerned process is adapted to be used in making tires for heavy motor vehicles such as, for example, earthmoving machines, farm tractors and the like.
Radial tires are being increasingly adapted for uses of the above type. In this type of tires the ply or plies employed in the carcass manufacture have their respective reinforcing cords disposed in planes containing the axis of rotation of the tire.
In order to give the carcass the necessary stiffness in the radial direction of the tire (perpendicular to the axis of rotation) as well as desirable features as regards to roadholding, the application of a so-called belt structure is made along the radial outer circumferential surface of the carcass and at a substantially middle position relative to the equatorial plane of the tire.
This belt structure substantially consists of a plurality of radially superposed strips made of rubberized fabric, each of them having a plurality of parallel reinforcing cords disposed alongside one another according to an orientation slightly inclined to the equatorial plane of the tire and cross-biased, preferably at an equal and opposite angle, to the reinforcing cords of the overlying and/or underlying strip.